


New Companion

by Vellichor_Daze



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comic, DC Comics Rebirth, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, Reader-Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellichor_Daze/pseuds/Vellichor_Daze
Summary: Reader convinces Jason to get a shelter dog.





	New Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of fluff. Jason and dogs amirite ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

‘Finally,’ you thought. It had only taken exactly five months for you to get here. More precisely, five months to get him here. You looked over at said man, admiring his defined jawline as he squinted up at the sign flickering over the building the two of you stood in front of.  
You sighed, knowing what he was doing. “Jason. Peter. Todd.” He looked over at you smirking slightly. “I know you’re stalling. It took long enough just to get you here. Don’t waste my time acting like you can’t read the sign.”

He walked over to you, smiling playfully. “Yeah, yeah. You caught me. Let’s get this over with before I change my mind.” As Jason stepped into the store, your mind rewound to the events that started taking place five months ago.

——————————-

“Jasoooon...” you pleaded, staring down your unwilling boyfriend. 

“Y/N, I already said no.” His voice, accompanied by the stern look on his face, faltered in response to the sad look in your lovely (E/C) eyes. He sighed, walking towards you and gently taking your face into his hands.

“Look, I know you really want a dog, but it’s not happening right now.” You looked away from his blue irises, refusing to give in to him. “We just bought this apartment and I don’t know about you, but I don’t want a dog messing it up right this minute.”

It was true, you and Jason had just decided it was time to move in together. You had picked an apartment right outside of Gotham, in a fairly safe area. You loved living with Jason, but something seemed to be missing. You knew you wanted some sort of pet, ever since you were young you told yourself that you would get a pet as soon as possible when you got your own place. You had your mind made up, it was Jason that refused to budge from his point of view.  
“I like being alone with you, (Y/N). Just me and you. A dog would get in between us. Plus I know you, you’ll start giving it more attention than me. I’ll get desperate and lonely and jealous and then I’ll have to leave. You’d probably never even notice.” 

You pulled away from Jason, smacking his chest playfully, giggling. “I would never do that to you, Jay. I just really want a pet. I mean, of course I like being alone with you too, just... don’t you think we should be able to take care of something together?” You asked, looking up at him with sweet puppy-dog eyes (pun intended). 

“Don’t look at me like that, you’ll make me feel like a terrible person. Also, if you want to take care of something together, I’m all for it. I think a plant would be a better way to start out though.” You huffed in irritation, walking over to your shared couch and plopping down right in the middle. Jason walked over to you as you crossed your arms defiantly over your chest. He sat himself beside you wrapping one arm around your figure. “Look, babe. I think a dog would be great, but you know it’ll be hard. Me, doing my thing at night and being exhausted in the morning. You, working during the day and being exhausted when it’s time for me to go out. There’s no time in our schedules to take care of something that needs constant attention...”

You looked up at him, frowning. With his free hand he tilted your face up towards him, pressing a gentle kiss against your lips. As the two of you parted, you murmured a soft “I know,” understanding that what Jason was saying happened to be true.

——————————-

You shook your head free of those thoughts. For months conversations just like the one above had taken place in your shared apartment. It had taken five months of begging your boyfriend to finally get a dog. You couldn’t tell if he finally gave into you because he was annoyed by your constant pestering or because he actually realized he wanted a dog too. You decided you didn’t care, because hey, you were finally getting what you wanted! 

You happily strolled into the pet shelter behind Jason, enveloping his hand in yours as you caught up to him. “So,” you began, “Jay, I was thinking that we should get a big dog. Like, Great Dane big.” He looked down at you in disbelief. 

“Are you serious? A Great Dane is twice your size. I was thinking something more around the size of a corgi or maybe one of those ‘teacup’ dogs.” You laughed at the thought of Jason with one of those purse sized dogs. 

“I like big dogs Jay. Plus, when you’re out at night, they can be like, a guard dog or something. You know, protecting me when you’re not there.” Jason shook his head, smiling faintly.  
The two of you strolled through the isles of shelter dogs. Jason had told you a week ago, when he had given into your pleas, that he’d only let you get a dog if it was from a shelter, not one from a breeder or any pet store. You had happily obliged to that thought, loving that Jason was all for helping shelter dogs.

Through the loud barking and nails scraping against wire cages you heard Jason call your name. You turned your attention away from a rather, for lack of a better word, starved border collie. As you walked up to Jason you saw him pointing down to a small dog occupying the cage before you. “He looks like you,” Jason laughed. You knelt down in front of the cage narrowing your eyes at the dog that sat across from you. It was a pug, it’s face traditionally scrunched up accompanied with slobber dripping off its long, splayed out tongue. You stood up, the pug doing the same, wagging it’s curled tail. You turned to Jason “So, we’re playing that game, huh? I’ll find a dog that looks like you and as soon as I do, we’re taking it straight home.”

At this point you and Jason had entered a dangerous game of “Who Does This Dog Look Like.” You had to admit, you were having a good time. It was nice to joke around with Jason and you knew you’d remember moments like this for a long time. This game went on for a while until you stumbled across one cage that carried a dog who genuinely reminded you of Jason. 

“Hey...” you called without looking up from the beautiful dog. “Babe, I think I found the one.” Jason moved over to you looking at the dog you seem to be rather hypnotized over. It was a German Shepherd mix with a seemingly larger build than average. It was a standard golden/brown and black color, but with more black coating it’s fur. The one thing that stood out about the dog was it’s striking blue eyes. Unusual yet beautiful. You looked up at Jason. “He looks like you, so we’re taking him straight home,” referencing your words from earlier.

Jason looked down into your eyes. “You really think this is the one?” He asked. You knew this dog was the one. The dog looked like he’d been through some tough shit, but dealt with it using some strong determination. ‘Just like my Jason’ you thought and smiled to yourself.  
Jason walked out to the front desk to get a worker, leaving you grinning down at your new companion.

——————————-

It was a long ride home with Jason driving and a new dog in the backseat. Two hours later and you were sighing happily. After walking the dog in on a brand new red leash, you went straight to the shower.

That night Jason and you lie in bed, snuggled up together. He was currently staring into your eyes lovingly, his hands gently squeezing your hips. You kissed him sweetly, running your hands through his thick locks. He started nuzzling his face into your neck but stoped short when the bedroom door creaked open.

The both of you looked up just in time to see your new dog jump in between the two of you.  
“See? I told you they need constant attention,” Jason mused as you laughed. 

“We should really name him, Jay” you stated. 

“I know. I was thinking Red Hood Jr. or something along those lines.” You rolled your eyes at him turning your attention back to the animal in your bed. 

“No Jason. I was thinking, something more like...,” you thought for a second. “Something like (dog’s name).”

Jason smiled, pulling you closer to him. “Sounds perfect.” He leaned in to kiss you but became interrupted when (dog’s name) broke in between you two, licking your faces.

You laughed again while Jason feigned annoyance. You knew it might be hard to take care of another member but you were happy. You also knew that Jason would come around to this new situation soon, if he hadn’t already. 

Happy imagined filled your mind that night as the three of you slept tightly together. When morning came around you found the two boys still fast asleep beside you. You grinned, yawning, and repositioned yourself for a few more minutes of sleep. You thought to yourself, ‘I could get used to this.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
